


Birthday Cake

by Creme13rulee



Series: Deep Within My Bones AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm sorry I don't know how blow jobs work, M/M, This started out sweet, the title is a metaphor, yuuri gets a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Part of my Deep Within My Bones Fic collection,  Paralympic/Chronic Illness AU. Viktor and Yuuri celebrate Yuuri’s birthday together. Fluff + intimacy drabble. Happy birthday Yuuri!





	Birthday Cake

 

In weeks past, Viktor would be the one fast asleep at this hour, cuddled into Yuuri’s side as he gamed, bathed in a soft blue light. But it was now, and the last chemotherapy session was earlier in the week. Yuuri was dozing, tucked into Viktor’s chest, his cheek resting against his heart and his arm slung across Viktor’s body. They had retired early, after Yuuri managed to keep down part of dinner and a banana Popsicle, planning to watch a movie. Yuuri, however, fell asleep twenty minutes into _Con Air_ , which was about as long he had taken to convince Viktor that it was a good movie. Phichit loved it, he promised.  They had watched it in Detroit on one of the rare snow days that cancelled classes. They had trekked to the closest (and probably only) video store near their apartment and went for the cheesiest covers.

Viktor was hoping for something more romantic, but it didn’t matter in the end.

The clock in the corner of Yuuri’s MacBook turned over to 12 am, November 29. Viktor moved for the first time in an hour, shifting under Yuuri to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Mfhm.” Yuuri grimaced, his skewed glasses sliding back into place as Yuuri arched his back, his hands going up to bat Viktor away, before his lips moved to kiss him back.

“Happy birthday, moya zvezda,” Viktor sang to his star, who looked anything but bright. He looked tired, his eyes puffy and the bags under them dark. But the warmth of his eyes drowned all that, as he opened them and blinked, staring adoringly up at Viktor. His eyes crinkled with a smile. “Thank you, goodnight.” He mumbled, curling back into Viktor’s side.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined. It felt incredibly anticlimactic way to begin the celebration.  “I wasn’t done.” Viktor added, although he had no idea what he wasn’t done with. With Yuuri, his mouth and heart went ahead of his mind.  Yuuri opened his eyes, blinking slowly, and Viktor felt a sharp pull in the pit of his stomach.

He had planned Eros selfishly to see the side of Yuuri he loved.  But it was the best when Yuuri did it when he wasn’t even trying.

Viktor shoved aside a picture frame, pushing the laptop onto the bedside table.

“Vitya?” Yuuri yawned as Viktor pulled out of his touch and rolled on top of Yuuri. He immediately flushed with embarrassment as Viktor slid his hands up under his sleep shirt.

“Vitya, what are you doing?” He hissed, gasping when Viktor placed a hungry kiss on his stomach. “We can’t—“His breath hitched as Viktor kissed lower and lifted his head to look up at Yuuri.

“It’s midnight, love. No one is awake to hear us.” Viktor reassured Yuuri as he pulled the drawstring loose on Yuuri’s pajama pants. He felt Yuuri’s abs tighten and his knees bend as he curled around Viktor between his legs.

“O-okay.” Yuuri breathed, his glasses crooked on his face as he curled to look up at Viktor. “I’ll, uhm,” He stuttered.

“Just enjoy it, love. Let me treat you.” Viktor smoothed his hands over Yuuri’s thighs, formulating his plan as he went. He kissed skin just above his waistband, pressing his lips into the dip made by the bones lying underneath. Yuuri’s cheeks were burning with a healthy blush as Viktor scraped his teeth against his skin and pulled off his pajama bottoms and boxers with his teeth.   Viktor frowned into the fabric, thinking that it wasn’t very sexy at all. Yuuri paid no mind, worrying his bottom lip and feeling exposed. He shifted his knees from Viktor’s side to over his shoulders as Viktor wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s shaft. Viktor expected heels to bang into the small of his back, the echoing memories of times in his past. But this was Yuuri, all Yuuri on his birthday. He lost his legs years ago, the cancer taking them and Yuuri’s hope for skating on the same ice as Viktor.  There was only the curve of the backs of his knees and the soft end of the bone and muscle he had left, pressing into Viktor’s skin. It was intimately and perfectly just his Yuuri, and no one else.

“Aa, Aa, Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, hard already. Viktor looked up at Yuuri as he teased Yuuri with his tongue, holding him in his hands.

“Mmm?” He hummed, before he took Yuuri into his mouth.

“Is-it okay—“ Yuuri’s word was lost to another sharp gasp, his hands fluttering until they found Viktor’s hair. Viktor moaned appreciatively as Yuuri’s fingers worked to his scalp. He closed his eyes, appreciating the gentle touch of Yuuri’s hands contrasting with the subconscious push of his head downwards as Yuuri’s hips bucked forward.

Yuuri was always so unsure and careful, this level of physicality in their relationship still fairly new.  But nerves always betrayed him and let loose the monster Yuuri had lurking underneath his skin.

Viktor took Yuuri deep into his throat, Yuuri’s grip tightening as Viktor worked faster.

“Aa, Vitya, I’m—you need to—“Yuuri gasped, his sleeve stuffed into his mouth to curb the noises that Viktor pulled out of him.  Viktor’s hand rested on Yuuri’s leg as he closed his eyes, feeling Yuuri shake and quiver as he came.

“ _Yabai,_ Vitya, did you?” Yuuri pushed himself up, although he felt like melting into the sheets. He turned even brighter as Viktor swallowed and licked his lips, resting his chin on Yuuri. He stared lovingly up at him, before he laughed as Yuuri’s reaction. “What, Yuuri? I like how you taste,” He sang, pushing himself up onto his arms and moving to kiss Yuuri.

“No!” Yuuri squeaked, smacking Viktor in the face with his pillow. “It’s embarrassing! Go brush your teeth!” He laughed nervously as Viktor grabbed the pillow and leaned over it.

“But Yuuri,” Viktor pouted. “You let Makkachin kiss you all the time,” He whined, flopping back to his side of the bed.

“Don’t you dare bring Makka into this! It’s totally different!” Yuuri bit out, hiding his face in Viktor’s pillow.

“But I want to kiss you.” Viktor said softly. “All of you.” He reached out to smooth Yuuri’s hair, pulling away with a few loose strands.

“Brush your teeth.” Yuuri mumbled. Though his face was hidden, his ears were bright red.

“Anything for my Yuuri,” Viktor sighed, nearly out of the bed before Yuuri’s hand grabbed his arm.

“The onsen is closed too,” Yuuri said quietly. Viktor blinked, confused.

“That’s downstairs…”  Yuuri would have to putt on his socks, and liners, and his prosthetics just to take them off again.

“You can carry me,” Yuuri said shyly. He usually outright refused it when sober or in good enough health, no matter how many times Viktor asked.

Viktor smiled, looking lost as to why Yuuri was bringing it up.

“We can be louder out there,” Yuuri whispered.

It was Yuuri’s birthday, but it felt like he was a gift.


End file.
